The Note
by Marches45
Summary: This is set after the episode "The Party." When Gumball finds a love note in his locker, he goes on the hunt to discover its origin. He'll experience heartbreak and sadness along the way, but in the end, he will get what he wants the most. This is my first masterwork on the site. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**The Note**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Wednesday in the town of Elmore. Parents were at work, students were in school, and Gumball Watterson was at his locker in Elmore Junior High. Little did he know that soon, he would have the one for whom he greatly pined.

"What's this?" Gumball asked to himself after he opens his locker. A note had fallen onto the floor as he swung it open. Unfolding it, he took a look at it.

"He's the most beautiful guy in school, a real dreamboat. I couldn't imagine my life without that panther. If only I could tell that to him directly," was what it said.

"Ooh, juicy! I wonder who wrote this," Gumball questions. Turning it over, he saw, "from 16-5-14-14-25."

"What the heck does that mean?" he wondered. "Who wrote this?"

Suddenly, the bell rang, prompting Gumball to Miss Simian's class. He quickly gathered his books, closed his locker with the note back inside, and ran to the class lest he arrive late and receive a detention from that devilish, old hag.

"Pst!" Someone whispered as Gumball took his seat with ten seconds to spare. Gumball turned around to face Penny Fitzgerald, who happily waved at him. Seeing his crush, he shyly waved back.

"All right, class!" Miss Simian screamed. "Take out your textbooks and turn to page 427. Today we will discuss…"

Gumball paid no mind to Miss Simian's words. The only thing he could think about was the note he had read. _Who wrote it, and whom does it reference?_ He pondered vigorously throughout the class.

* * *

There's the first chapter. Yes, I pulled the page number out of my butt. Anyway, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Note**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball, nor Gravity Falls, or else I'd be either Ben Bocquelet or Alex Hirsch.

Chapter 2

Seeking assistance, Gumball went to the library to ask for help from Bobert, who was working away on who knows what on the computer.

"Hey, Bobert!"

"Greetings, feline life form known as Gumball," greeted Bobert in his monotonic, robotic voice.

"I have a question for you. How do I decipher this code? Don't tell me what it means, I'd just like to know how to solve it."

Gumball gave Bobert the note, and after reading the back, he used his mainframe to find the location of a website that could help Gumball.

"Here is where you will find your query: on Google, search "Gravity Falls cryptograms," click on the link labeled "List of cryptograms," and scroll down until you see Gematria cipher table. Read what it says."

"Alright. Thanks, Bobert," Gumball said as he moved to an unoccupied comptuer.

"No problem."

* * *

Just as Gumball finished copying all of the numbers from 1 to 26 and writing the letter A beneath 1, the bell rang. _D*mn_, he cursed himself. _I'll have to finish at home. Thank goodness there's only one more period left._ Gathering his belongings, Gumball logged out of the computer and hastily moved to his next class. It was only one hour, but it felt like ages to Gumball. When the dismissal bell rang, he got up to go, but he got trapped in the crowd of students that wanted to get out.

_Good grief, why the h*ll don't people walk more quickly and take up less space?_ he thought, frustrated. _The hallway is like a freaking blood vessel, and the clusters of students leaving are like blood clots forming in said vessels._

* * *

Author's Note: About the website that I put in this chapter: it's real and that's how you get there. Also, Gumball's thoughts about the cluttered hallways at dismissal time are my thoughts, too. It pisses me off a bit when people in a hallway walk so slowly and group themselves in such a way that it's hard too move around them. Anyway, more chapters coming soon. Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Note**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Chapter 3

Once Gumball arrived home, he immediately went for the note which he had stored in his backpack. After copying down the remainder of the alphabet, he set out decoding the cryptogram.

"Where is it, where is it? D*mn it, where the h*ll is that freaking letter? Aha, here it is," he repeated each time he found a letter. He was so focused on what he was doing, he failed to notice his younger fish brother, Darwin Watterson, walk into the bedroom from the living room and put his mouth to Gumball's ear.

"Hello," Darwin greeted loudly, causing Gumball to scream and fall out of his chair. This brought a sense of hilarity to Darwin and had him laughing and gripping his sides as if he heard the world's best joke, much to the chagrin of a less-than-thrilled Gumball, who had a look of anger and disapproval on his face.

"Dude, what the h*ll was that for? You almost gave me a f*cking heart attack!" Gumball exclaimed after getting up from the ground. After calming down, Darwin responded, "Sorry about that. I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Well, I'm trying to decode this message: 16-5-14-14-25."

"I don't think I can help you there, Gumball," Darwin replied. "Good luck, though."

Darwin left the room, allowing Gumball to continue his business. Just a couple minutes later, Gumball deciphered the code and discovered that the note was from Penny.

"I didn't realize that she likes someone," Gumball said to himself a little crestfallen. He liked Penny so much, but thought she wouldn't be interested. This note seemingly confirmed his thoughts. He sighed, feeling sad and a little angry that the universe was so cruel. Or was it?

* * *

There's the third chapter. I hope that everyone on this website likes what he or she sees and reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Note**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball

Chapter 4

Gumball decided to forget about the situation for the rest of the evening. _F*ck rejection_, he thought. _I'm not gonna let that get to me. I can survive without her._ His apparent indifference worked until it was time to go to bed.

"Good night, boys," Gumball's mother, Nicole Watterson, said.

"Good night, Mom," Gumball and Darwin responded, Gumball from his bed and Darwin from his fish bowl.

"I love you," she whispered before closing the door to the bedroom.

That struck a nerve. _Love_, Gumball thought as what he was trying to forget crash-landed back into his mind, and out came despair. _The one I love doesn't seem to love me b ack. D*mn, I feel so f*cking miserable. Now, I know what heartbreak feels like_. Sighing as gloom overcame him, he began quietly weeping as he slowly fell asleep with only one name on his mind. _Penny, Penny, Penny_…

* * *

The next morning, as Gumball woke up, thoughts raced through his mind as to how he would handle yesterday's events. _I'll tell Penny that I got her note and wish her good luck with whatever happens to her and whomever she likes_.

Later, on the bus, Gumball sat with Darwin in the seat behind none other than Penny, who turned around to face him.

"Hi, Gumball," she cheerily greeted.

"Oh, hi, Penny," he returned, trying to hide his gloom.

"I have a question that I want to ask you, Gumball. Did you receive anything…mysterious yesterday?"

_Oh, so now she's gonna rub that sh*t in my face, huh? What the h*ll did I ever see in her?_ Gumball thought as he began to get angry.  
"I did, as a matter of fact," he answered, putting on a poker face. "Why do you ask?"

"Did you get what it means?" she asked hopefully.

"Not quite. I still can't figure out who the 'panther' is."

"Meet me during recess, I'll tell you."

"Okay."

As Penny turned back around, Gumball thought, _Why the h*ll must she torture me so? Why ?_

"Hey, what did Penny want to talk about? " Darwin inquired, disrupting Gumball's train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, remember that note that I was decoding to find out who wrote it? Yeah, she's told me something about."

"Okay."

Gumball remained silent for the rest of the bus ride, counting the minutes until recess when he would uncover the mystery.

* * *

Well, he's about to find out whom Penny was talking about. I bet you can't wait, huh? Anyway, read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Note**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball

Chapter 5

At long last, recess came. As everyone rushed outside, Gumball could only think about finding Penny and getting to the bottom of the situation. Upon meeting with her, she beckoned him to the stairwell between the first and second floors.

"So, who is the 'panther' in the note?" Gumball asked as he climbed the steps.

"Guess," she responded once he got to her level, teasing him.

"Is it Clayton?"

"No."

"Is it Tobias?"

"H*ll, no! I can't stand son of a b*tch!"

"Is it Idaho?"

"Try again."

"Banana Joe?"

"Oh, please."

"Alan?"

Nah. If it was, I'd have considerable competition."

"Bobert?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Ocho?"

"Nope."

"All right, I give up. Who is it?

"Here's a hint: Remember the note that I gave you asking you to Rachel's party a few weeks ago? It said, 'Will you be the jelly in my peanut butter sandwich?'"

"Oh, yeah."

"That note and the one from yesterday are about the same person."

Gumball's eyes widened in surprise, astonishment, and joy. "You mean—"

"You're the panther, Gumball."

Gumball, with eyes still wide, slowly walked towards Penny, who followed suit until they were only inches apart. Penny put her hands on Gumball's shoulders, he put his around her waist, and their lips connected, making sparks fly all around them. After ten seconds, they broke apart, smiles beginning to form. Gumball leaned towards the peanut-girl's antler and whispered, "I love you, Penny."

"I love you, too," she returned to his ear. "Now, kiss me, you fool."

Gumball complied without hesitation, feeling the warmth and smoothness of her lips on his.

At that moment, Gumball felt like the luckiest boy in the world. All that he could think about was his new girlfriend and the distant future that he hoped to share with her. Luckily for Gumball, she had the exact same thoughts about him.

THE END

* * *

There's the end of **The Note**. How did you like it? Let me know by clicking that button down there. I know that you know you want to. PS: If you think that I wrote the kiss scene as though it were some f*cked-up sh*t, cut me some f*cking slack; it's my first time writing something like this. Don't hate.


End file.
